


Sordid Affair

by eighterlara



Series: Sordid Affairs [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Out of Character, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighterlara/pseuds/eighterlara
Summary: Ryunosuke may be projected as TRIGGER’s Erotic Beast. Behind the stage, he is different, very different than that image.[WARNING: Please do not read this if you are not into threesome, Father/Son relationship or incest in general.]





	Sordid Affair

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this since last September as I am inspired by my fellow #TeamAbs/ Daddycest. 
> 
> I was stuck on the smut part because I am not good at it. 
> 
> This is my first attempt to write a smut fic.
> 
> AGAIN, IF YOU ARE NOT INTO THREESOME AND INCEST, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Idolish7.

Ryunosuke may be projected as TRIGGER’s Erotic Beast. Behind the stage, he is different, very different than that image.

 

And he has a secret that he holds for a while.

 

A secret that no one wouldn’t know.

 

That he is in a relationship for almost a year. Yes, having a love ban in the idol industry makes it so hard, he had to keep it discreetly.

 

Tsunashi Ryunosuke is in a sexual relationship with two men, the owner of Yaotome Productions agency, Yaotome Sousuke and his fellow TRIGGER member and leader and the owner’s son, Yaotome Gaku. Who is known for being the number one most desirable man in Japan. 

 

It started with a simple attraction, Gaku may be the most attractive man that he met when he arrived at Tokyo, he is breathtaking. He couldn’t simply take his eyes off him.

 

And he met the owner, Sousuke, he knew where Gaku got his good looks, a matured man, he may be a strict person, but this cool, strict aura captivates him more.

 

He never thought that he is attracted to men since he is in Okinawa, Ryunosuke is attracted to women, despite his relationship never last long with any of them. He doesn’t even know what he lacks. He decided to shrug it off.

 

One day, around ten in the evening, he walked to the owner’s room, he heard Gaku’s voice, it was raspy, leaving a faint echo on the hall, he said something that he wasn’t able to catch up. He decided to knock but saw the door was slightly open. Ryunosuke already found himself slightly peeking inside the door. Never in his life had expected that he will see Gaku, on his knees, sucking on his father’s cock.

 

Sousuke leaned his back on the table, groaned in pleasure and said, “Do you like that, Gaku? Desperately sucking your daddy’s cock. What a dirty whore.” He stroke his son’s silky gray hair as he got to see his son’s flustered face.

 

“What if someone saw you like this? What if _he_ saw you like this?” Gaku closed his eyes, moaned as he continues on sucking his father’s cock.

 

Ryunosuke suddenly felt the tightness of his pants, he rushed out of the room and went back to the dorm to take care of this. As he got back, he ignored Tenn’s search of Gaku as he hastily went to his room as he jerks himself off thinking of the incident. He came while muttering both of their names like a mantra.

 

He reminded himself that he should apologize to Tenn on the next day. 

 

Few days had passed, he avoids Gaku and Sousuke stares. He still kept being professional.

 

Did they know that I peek on them?

 

As a week later, he was called to his office. He had no other choice but to go there, he is nervous. He took a deep sigh as he knocks on the office, he went inside, he saw him and Gaku sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

 

He bowed in front of Sousuke. “Good evening. Boss, you called me.” He lifted his head as he gave a smile.

 

“Yes, I did. Take a seat. We have to talk. Gaku, do the honor.” He sat beside Gaku, as he turned to the young man. 

 

“Ryuu, we already know that you’re the one who saw us a week ago. You cannot deny it, based on your actions a week ago, and we even have a footage.” He said it with a straight face. Ryunosuke got flustered. There is no way he can’t deny that he saw it. He had no other choice but nodded.

 

“I have to tell you. I must admit, this old man and I are in a relationship. Shit just happened.” The brunette was kept his mouth shut. It wasn’t surprising anymore from what he had saw.

 

“Aren’t you disgusted? On me? Us?” Asked Gaku.

 

“N-No. I am not disgusted. I… I am good. I don’t simply judge people on their choices. You can trust me, I won’t tell anyone what I saw.” Ryunosuke stuttered, his fingers cannot stop fidgeting. He was nervous until Gaku placed his hands on his shoulder. 

 

“Ryuu, and about that. I may be in a peculiar relationship with this old man, but we already discussed about it and we both agree on it. We want to have sex with you.”

 

He stared at Gaku for a while, his gray eyes were glittering through the light, a thought that Ryunosuke should start running, for now, to show that he is not interested. He is not. Having sex is supposed to do it to someone you love, how can Gaku open this up so easily with a straight face? Yes, he was allured by this man since he saw him. He admired the man for his immense talents. He was born a leader and a performer. He is not sure if he like the man, he cannot possibly like the man because he just used him in his sexual fantasies and it is the first time that a man proposed that they want to have sex to him. He may also think that he likes Gaku since they’ve been living in the dorm and seeing each other twenty-four seven. 

 

Ryunosuke had no idea.

 

“It is okay if you cannot give the answer now. You have to answer something for us, Ryuu.”

 

“W-what is it?” 

 

“Since you saw that and ran off. What did you do?”

 

Did he really have to tell them? He can’t admit what he did.

 

“I went home”

 

“And?”

 

“Sleep.” He lied. Ryunosuke saw Gaku slightly frowned. He seems to have detected his lie. Instead of him, it was the boss, Sousuke the one who spoke this time.

 

“Be honest, Ryunosuke.” The older Yaotome raised his voice, it was deep, demands for an answer. It sends some chill down to his spine, he cleared his throat.

 

He cannot even lie anymore. “I… did it. That was the hottest thing I saw. I masturbate using that as a fantasy until I came.” Ryunosuke admits with his face flushed beetroot. He saw Gaku and Sousuke glance with each other as their face showed some satisfaction to his admission. The younger silver-haired man turned to him and gave him a smile.

 

They had agreed to have a purely sexual relationship. He stated that this is just temporary. If he was going to be honest about himself. He somehow question his sexuality. Maybe this offer might be an eye opener for him. And due to their hectic schedules, he was pent up, mastubation is actually not enough for him. This is also his first time to do a sexual intercourse. He is a virgin, Gaku was very careful not to hurt him despite that first time is painful. Sousuke watching them with a stern face as his son took his virginity. First penetration is painful, he felt Gaku’s thick and huge dick in his inner walls, the pain subsides quickly and felt the pleasure. He never thought that sex would felt like this. 

 

The sex is always fantastic and memorable. As months go by, they got to know each other behind their professional persona. Ryunosuke found himself deeply attached to them. 

 

Ryunosuke admitted to himself that he is in love with Gaku, despite of his blunt personality, he is a family man, just like him. He spends his free time helping his mother and grandparents’ soba restaurant. He loves talking about them, and Gaku was quite guilty about them for being secretive about his relationship. He believed that he has feelings for this man when he first saw him.

 

When Gaku has a solo work and has to stay somewhere. Sousuke let him stay in his office, they talk about anything aside from work, he saw the older man’s soft side. He realized that he is also in love with his boss. He shouldn’t, he is still the boss, Gaku’s father, and lover. 

 

He is also in love with Gaku. 

 

Is it possible to fall in love with two persons at the same time?

 

He was just an addition to their relationship, an extra. They will just push him away if they got tired of him. Ryunosuke’s body moves automatically as he kissed Sousuke. Ryunosuke personally doesn’t like the scent of a cigarette, but it is intoxicating if it is from Sousuke. That night, they made love with each other. It as different from their usual sexual encounters, this one is slow, gentle and very intimate. It was the best night of his life, holding the other man he loves, even it is just for that night. He will savor every second of it.

 

This set-up of them must be stopped, as soon as possible. If this sexual relationship goes on, he is the only person who will end up brokenhearted.

 

~×~×~×~×~×~

 

“You’re in love, aren’t you or perhaps in a relationship?” He turned his gaze at Tenn who broke the silence in their dormitory as they both watching on the television. Gaku was still on his taping for the drama project.

 

“That is not possible, Tenn. That was in our contract. What makes you say that?” He stuttered nervously.

 

Tenn sighed. “Yes, it was. You are not answering my question.”

 

He replied. “It doesn’t matter, Tenn. The feelings were just a mere one-sided. It won’t be reciprocated.”

 

Tenn was silent for a while and replied. “Did you already told Gaku?” His eyes widened and turned his gaze to the group’s youngest member.

 

“How did you know about that?”

 

The group center shrugged. “You two aren’t been secretive about it. I saw you two kissed on the sofa in the living room a few weeks ago. Even I didn’t saw that I always notice the way you two look at each other.”

 

He gave him a questioning look. “In what way?” He is the eldest member of TRIGGER, and considered as the group’s ‘Erotic Beast’, and yet, he felt like the sounds so stupid in regards to romance.

 

“Okay. Gaku, the way he looks at you, as the person who is in hopelessly in love. Don’t you see? He always listens to you when you tried to stop our bickering. He wanted to please you. As for you, you always look at him like you are begging to be fucked by him.” Ryunosuke felt the embarrassment, he never denies that there are times that he wanted to tell Gaku to fuck him, it seems the man doesn’t have a single clue about it. How come did Tenn notice everything?

 

He heard Tenn sighed. “I know it is uncomfortable to open up to me. To be fair, you are the only person who knows this and please keeps it a secret, especially to that bastard. I am also in a relationship. And you know them.”

 

Ryunosuke gave him a disbelief look. Did he hear it right? Them? “Them? Who?”

 

“Riku and Iori.” He admits. 

 

“IDOLiSH7’s Nanase, your twin and the younger Izumi.” Tenn nodded, confirming it.

 

“How?”

 

Tenn shifted his seat as he sits comfortably. “Well, I am been in love with Riku for years. And that was also the reason why I left, abandoned my family. I thought when I left, I will get rid of those feelings. It was not. I think about him every day, because of his sickness, of course it is one of them. I fell for my brother every single day and it is getting stronger. I was disgusted with myself for falling for my twin brother. Then, Riku joined IDOLiSH7. And we crossed our paths again. He told me, he loved me, and it is the same way as I do. At that time, he was already secretly dating Iori and loves him equally. We cannot give each other up. It’s twisted, I know. And I saw Iori indeed loves him and is willing to fight for him. That took months. Until Iori told me that if we went out on a date, during the time TRIGGER and IDOLiSH7 were a guest in Re:vale’s variety show.” 

 

Tenn is in this kind of relationship. This is the first time he saw the young man had soften his emotions, maybe he felt relief that he already found someone to tell about his love life. He can tell it on his soft smile on his face, and he assumed that he is in a happy relationship. Maybe all of their feelings are mutual. Ryunosuke felt jealous.

 

He rubbed his hand on his nape. “I take it that your feelings are already mutual.”

 

“Yes. I knew that Iori hated me at first, probably because of what I did on Riku before. We worked on it, I found out something about his personality that he didn’t really show it to others. He is cute. That took a while before he confessed that he also fell in love with me. And I already felt the same. I know our situation is tough. Our relationship is not acceptable to the society. We’re all men, Riku is my biological twin brother. We promised each other that we will get through this. I don’t want to let them go. I lost Riku for four years, because of my feelings and want to achieve my dreams. And Iori is a very sensitive man, he always tried to keep up his cool persona, he is such a man who is caring for others, and easily fascinated by cute stuff. Losing them is like losing a part of me.” Tenn said it with confidence and regret about losing Nanase and wanting to protect Iori. He is really in love.

 

Ryunosuke sighed defeatedly. “Thank you, Tenn. Our conversation really helped me.” He told Tenn about his confused feelings to Gaku, and to the other person involved, he kept Sousuke’s name a confidential. The younger man gave him an advice of stopping the sexual relationship because, in the end, he is the loser. Thinking that seeing the two loved each other, a feeling stirred up in him, wanted to join in. Wanted to be loved. He also remembers that he is just a third wheel. 

 

An extra.

 

He wanted to end everything as he wanted to move on. 

 

~×~×~×~×~×~

 

”Let’s stop this.” He said as he was sitting on the couch in the living area of the Yaotome’s rest house. They asked him to come here, to spend their week off work, as Gaku stubbornly asked for it, Sousuke, for the first time, gave up as he allowed them to have a week off. Ryunosuke wants to spend the time alone, he doesn't have any alibi on his mind as of now.

 

“What?” He heard Gaku said it, disbelief. He gave a stare to his father at the veranda, smoking. 

 

“I wanted to end this. I don’t want to do this anymore.”

 

“Why? Did we do anything to offend you? Hurt you?”

 

“I don’t feel like doing it anymore, it doesn't feel right anymore. We can’t do this forever, Gaku.” His words pang to his own heart. 

 

Gaku shook his head, too stubborn to accept it. “Ryuu, I cannot accept it. Did you found someone? Are you dating someone else?”

 

“No. Not yet. I am in love with this person. Continuing this is not a good idea anymore.” Ryunosuke stole a glimpse of Sousuke who seats beside him, that makes him uncomfortable.

 

The younger Yaotome’s eyes gave him a stern look, grabbed him closer to a tight embrace. “Like hell, I will let you go, especially when I already have you.” He leaned closer to his ear as he whispered. “I love you. Both of you.”

 

His heart skipped a beat. It feels like a dream.

 

“There is no way-” he was unable to finish his sentence as Gaku pulled him away as he pressed his finger to his lips.

 

“For me to fall in love with two person? I don’t know. I think I just do. When I first saw you enter the agency, I was so attracted to you. Watching you to polish your accent. You are striving your best to be the ‘Ero beast’. You are so adorable. I was drawn to you.” he cupped his tear-stained cheek. “This old man knows it. He doesn't look like one, but he told me that it doesn't wrong to love two persons at the same time. I know, you definitely don't want to be in this kind of relationship.” Ryunosuke gently removed his finger from him as he closed the gap between them as he kissed him quick.

 

“I love you too, Gaku. I am so afraid.” He clutches on the young man’s sleeve.

 

“Do you want to stop this because of your feelings? Is that why you decline all of our invitations?” Ryunosuke nodded in agreement.

 

“I am sorry for this. I know that I am the one who insisted that this is a no string attached relationship. And yet, I did fall for both of you. I am selfishly wanted to have a romantic relationship with both of you too,” He stared at them, with a weak smile on his face. “Yes, I do love both of you. Sousuke, Gaku.”

 

Gaku sighed in relief. “ You scared me right there, Ryuu.” Gaku looked at the older man’s golden eyes. “I am so glad that you love us too.”

 

Ryunosuke smiled as he turned his gaze to Sousuke, hoping that he would get a mutual answer. “I wanted to hear Yaotome-san’s answer.” 

 

Gaku glimpsed at his father who set his eyes on them. Sousuke gave them a stern look. “Come here, Ryunosuke.” He gestures that he should sit on his lap. He obediently followed. The older man took a grab on his shirt and pulled him closer as their lips are sealed. He closed his eyes as he kissed him back.

 

Sousuke broke the kiss as he whispers something in his ear. “How could you not remember that night? You already told me about your feelings. And so do I.” He still has that stern look on his face. Ryunosuke gulped nervously. How could he forget that important confession?

 

“I thought I was dreaming.” The older man sighed as he pressed his palm to his forehead and flicks it.

 

“Well, you don't. Damn it.”

 

“I am sorry.” He chuckled as he leaned closer to the older man. “I love you two so much. I am so scared that you reject me.”

 

~×~×~×~×~×~

 

Ryunosuke let out a moan as he felt Sousuke entering him as he sucks on Gaku’s dick as he thrust it deep to his throat. His eyes were blindfolded. His hands are bounded at the bedpost as a part of his punishment for attempting to break their hearts.

 

This is hardly to even called a punishment. He loved every single of it. 

 

He heard Gaku whispered in his ear. “Do you like that? The old man is fucking you while you're sucking my dick. Keep sucking, Ryuu.” he nodded. He wanted to be violated, humiliated, like this, just from them.

 

He heard Sousuke grunts as he is thrusting into him. “Fuck, you’re getting tighter inside, do you want us to talk dirty to you, huh? What a slut.” He heard him cussed out. Sousuke let out a groan as his inner walls squeezed him tight.

 

“Look, he was leaking as you dirty talk to him.”

 

Gaku slowly moved away from him. Ryunosuke panted as he grasps of some air to breathe. His voice were hoarse. “I want more. Please. I need more from both of you. Please.” 

 

The surrounding went quiet. Then, he heard Sousuke’s voice. 

 

“Be careful what you wish for, Ryuu. We have all the time in the world.”

 

~×~×~×~×~×~

 

Ryunosuke is exhausted. His body is all sore. After he lost count how many times he had came, but it was all worth it. 

 

His eyes blinked as his blindfold got off. His eyes winced as it were still sensitive to the light. Sousuke caressed his swollen wrists.

 

“Are you sure did we not get rough on you?”

 

“I’m okay. I want you to be rough on me in the first place. This will be okay by tomorrow.” he assured them.

 

“You should be on the bed for the whole day. You definitely sore, right after what we had done to you.” Gaku lies down beside Ryunosuke as he wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

 

“I might. The pain is all worth it.”

 

The older man grinned. “You’re telling us that you had become a masochist?” he sound so hopeful. 

 

Ryunosuke chuckled. “Maybe. Especially when you two do violate me.”

 

“God damn it, Ryuu. You're in deep shit. That old man is a fucking sadist.” Gaku sent a glare to his father.

 

“I am not denying that. The problem with you, Gaku. You're too vanilla. You just adapted all those dirty talking earlier. You're boring.” his father said, sending back a grin to his son.

 

The younger Yaotome frowned deeply. “Shut up, old man.”

 

He chuckled at his lovers. He find it amusing that they are both acting like a kid when they are arguing. “Even you two? Do I also have to be a peacemaker to both of you?”

 

~×~×~×~×~×~

 

Kujo Tenn watched his fellow TRIGGER members from afar who is now more open to their relationship while they are inside the dormitory. He found himself smiling that Ryuu had finally confessed his feelings to their leader. And it seems that everything went well.

 

He later saw that Ryunosuke was already on the wall, legs were wrapped around the younger man’s waist. while Gaku was kissing him deeply.

 

Seeing these two fucking each other was the last thing he wanted to see. 

 

“Maybe you two should get a room.” Seeing the brunette haired man’s horrified face amused him. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Tenn.” says the eldest member, his face was flustered because of embarrassment.

 

Gaku gave him a threatening look. “You better not telling our relationship to anyone, brat.” As he grabbed the brunette’s hand as they went to his room.

 

 _Of course. All of us are in a sordid affair._ He thought as he rolled his eyes in reply. 

 

He fished his phone out of his pocket as he sends a message to his lovers with a small smile formed on his lips.

 

_**I got a three days vacation. Where do you want us to spend the vacation?** _

~×~×~×~×~×~

**_Omake_ **

**Author's Note:**

> It was my headcanon that Sousuke may be a sadist in bed but knows how to aftercare his partner.
> 
> I was thinking about writing TennIoRiku, under this fic. Just drop in the comments on how you guys think. :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes. :( please do point it out on me if you found some mistakes. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> You may also contact/ scream at me on tumblr and Twitter.
> 
> Tumblr: rixiamao1218  
> Twitter: @8lara_eighter8


End file.
